


Россыпь веснушек

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, ron weasley is an arse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: "Её ступни чувствовал тепло волшебного пола, лицо - прохладное касание ветерка, а ладонь - мягкое прикосновение Джинни. Она забыла жаркие прикосновения Рона, его сбивчивый шёпот, влажное касание губ к своей шее. Это осталось позади. Теперь перед ней лишь прохладные звёзды, отражающиеся в глазах Джинни Уизли."





	Россыпь веснушек

Школой прокатился очередной слух: Гермиона влюблена в Гарри Поттера.

Сама она узнала об этом от Фреда и Джорджа, расположившихся справа и слева от неё на диванчике в гостиной Гриффиндора. Это была не первая нелепая сплетня о ней за месяц. Три недели назад все говорили о том, как Гермиона списывала на всех серьёзных экзаменах, через пару дней пошёл слух, что ей покровительствует Дамблдор или даже сам министр магии, а ещё через неделю обсуждали то, что она с недавних пор обручена с наркозависимым студентом-маглом из Лондона. Теперь вот всплыла эта дурацкая ложь про них с Гарри, который уже много лет был ей как брат. Братья Уизли догадывались, что источником этих сплетен является их отвергнутый Гермионой брат, поэтому чувствовали свою ответственность за пресечение слухов и информирование их главной фигурантки до того, как она услышит об этом из уст Драко и его тупоумной компании.

— Хочешь, мы подсыпем ему драконьего помёта в чай? Или наложим заклинание продырявливания на все его носки? — пытались утешить её близнецы, но Гермиона лишь махала головой. Она не хотела опускаться до уровня Рона и объявлять ему войну, иначе ему никогда не надоест эта глупая возня. Она только надеялась, что всё закончится ещё до Рождества, и Джинни не застанет своего брата за таким безобразием.

Луна тоже старалась поддержать Гермиону. Она уже вторую неделю ходила за Гермионой хвостиком, приглашала её трапезничать за стол своего факультета, студентов которого слабо интересовала мелкая шумиха вокруг девушки, и даже регулярно преподносила ей странные сладости, пересланные её отцом. Гермиона была ей благодарна и часто приглашала провести вечер вместе, плетя шапочки для домашних эльфов. Почти сразу Луна превзошла в мастерстве вязания, и хотя её шапочки выходили очень яркими и несуразными, Гермиона была ими очень довольна, ведь она уже не раз замечала эльфов именно в этих исчезнувших шапочках.

Даже Гарри пытался выразить свою поддержку неловкими фразами, но Гермиона всё равно злилась на него, потому что он, несмотря на их дружбу, не собирался отстаивать её перед своим обиженным товарищем. Она замечала, как он опускает голову каждый раз, когда слышит очередную байку о своей подруге, но ни разу не видела, чтобы он затыкал собеседника, как это делали Фред с Джорджем или Невилл. Последнему она особенно была благодарна за то, что он не боялся рискнуть своей и без того шаткой репутацией.

Драко и его безмозглые дружки сразу же подхватили начинания Рона. Благодаря им о сплетнях знал каждый студент школы, хотя далеко не все из них уделяли этому какое-либо внимание. Меньше всего общему настроению поддавались Рейвенкловцы с Хаффлпафцами: первые, за редким исключением, выражали мало интереса к подобным приземленным разборкам, вторые старались выражать пострадавшей свою молчаливую поддержку. Некоторые смельчаки, в основном девчонки, демонстративно закрывали уши, когда кто-то из Слизеринской банды громко начинал выливать ушат гадостей на Гермиону, а Драко и его свита были слишком трусливы, чтобы вступать с ними в открытую конфронтацию. Неожиданную поддержку Гермиона получила и от Пэнси, которая совсем перестала водиться с Драко как только началась травля, за что была высмеяла, но оставлена в покое. Остальные слизеринки и без этого давно научились игнорировать своего шумного и склочного студента. Они не препятствовали, но и не поддерживали его.

Преподаватели держались в стороне от конфликта. Несмотря на слух об особом отношении директора к Гермионе, Дамблдор вовсе не спешил вмешиваться в происходящее и выручать свою «любимицу». Перед ужином он иногда говорил коротко о силе терпения и о правде, которая восторжествует, и во время этих речей Гермиона ловила на себе сочувствующие взгляды почти всего преподавательского состава, кроме, разумеется, Снейпа, который наоборот повторял особенно сочные сплетни на уроках зельеварения. Но Гермиона знала, что вечно терпеть она не будет.

Первое время её охватывала ярость. Какое право имеет Рон обижаться на неё за то, что она ему отказала? Она с отвращением прокручивала в голове все моменты того вечера — как он распускал руки, делал ей сальные комплименты, называл её «красивенькой глупышкой». Близнецы потом извинялись за то, что пронесли алкоголь, пусть даже слабенький, на вечеринку, но Гермиона их не винила. В глубине души она была им благодарна за то, что этот случай открыл ей глаза на настоящего Рона Уизли — безразличного, бездушного, пошлого и несдержанного. Она вспоминала его цепкую хватку на своём запястьи и прошептанные на ухо жаркие слова с алкогольным душком:

«Будешь моей?»

После этого она плакала на холодных ступеньках под пристальным взглядом персонажей сотен картин, пока кто-то не набросил ей плед на плечи.

— Пойдём проветримся? — она узнала приятный голос Джинни, совсем не похожий на грубый, шершавый голос её брата.

Она повела всхлипывающую подругу по петляющим переходам школы. Наконец, Гермиона узнала вход в башню Рейвенкло.

Гермиона не расслышала, какой вопрос задал страж двери, но Джинни быстро дала ему правильный ответ. Они попали внутрь. Девушка повела Гермиону за собой, увлекая её в спрятанный за одним из гобеленов проход. Рыцари на конях, изображенные на гобелене, спали, поэтому пропустили девушек без возражений.

Они попали в пустой и довольно прохладный зал с мраморным полом и хрустальными, как капли дождя, люстрами. От непонятно откуда берущегося сквозняка они меланхолично позвякивали в тишине. Окон в зале не было, стены были усеяны подсвечниками, и лишь один-единственный гобелен закрывал вход.

— А теперь смотри!

Джинни наложила безмолвное заклинание — и в ту же секунду все свечи в подсвечниках вспыхнули. Золотистый свет, исходивший от свечей, преломлялся в крошечных хрустальных каплях, и потолок превратился в объемную модель звёздного неба.

— Меня Луна научила, а её — один из призраков. Раньше у меня не было повода сюда возвращаться одной. Луна рассказывала, что раньше здесь проводили уроки астрономии. Попробуй пол!

Гермиона послушно коснулась пола. На вид он был мраморный, но его поверхность изучала тепло. Поддавшись соблазну, Гермиона выскользнула из мягких комнатных туфель, и став босиком на мрамор, подставила лицо звёздному небосводу.

— Но я не сильна в астрономии, — сказала Джинни, робко касаясь ладони Гермионы, словно боясь, что она её отдёрнет.

Гермиона не отстранилась. Она продолжала купаться в звёздном отражении. Её ступни чувствовал тепло волшебного пола, лицо — прохладное касание ветерка, а ладонь — мягкое прикосновение Джинни. Она забыла жаркие прикосновения Рона, его сбивчивый шёпот, влажное касание губ к своей шее. Это осталось позади. Теперь перед ней лишь прохладные звёзды, отражающиеся в глазах Джинни Уизли.

Они просидели там полночи, прямо на теплом полу, под разлившимся над их головами звёздным небом. Свечи не догорали, их пламя лишь иногда колыхалось, и тогда с тихим звоном звёзды разлетались в разные стороны, как светлячки, а потом снова застывали на прежних местах. Девушки говорили обо всём — о школе, о будущем, о звёздах и коричных булочках. Изредка Гермиона отирала слезинки, и Джинни затихала с грустных вздохом на устах, но тогда она снова улыбалась, и Гермиона улыбалась в ответ при виде её ямочек на веснушчатых щеках. С этого дня звёзды на небе напоминали ей россыпи веснушек.

Они вернулись в свою гостиную под утро, когда празднование после матча завершилось. Комната была почти пуста, за исключением Гарри, Рона и братьев Уизли, которые проснулись, как только открылась дверь. Близнецы встретили их с виноватой улыбкой, Гарри — с сонной непонимающей физиономией. Заметив, что они держатся за руки, Рон недовольно отвернулся. Гермиона не выдержала и кинулась наверх, в спальню, оставляя в гостиной Гарри и всех Уизли.

Всё воскресенье она провела в спальне, благо домовые эльфы отблагодарили свою помощницу обедом в постель. А в понедельник она узнала, что Джинни срочно вызвали домой и вернётся она только через полтора месяца, на Рождество.

Месяц тянулся невыносимо долго. Гермиона продолжала прилежно учиться, молчаливо игнорировать сплетни обиженного неудачника Рона и проводить время с подругами. Но на самом деле сильнее всего её поддерживали письма, которые школьная сова приносила ей чуть ли не каждый день. Иногда это были коротенькие записочки, пропитанные морозным запахом и цитрусовым ароматом, иногда бывали и целые многостраничные послания, с каждым разом становившиеся всё смелее и смелее. Смелость Джинни была совсем не такой, какой была смелость её брата. Она писала совсем о других вещах, но в том, что она всё больше и больше открывала перед ней своё сердце, Гермиона видела для себя надежду. Надежду, которая помогала игнорировать любую несправедливость.

В свою очередь Гермиона не писала о поведении Рона, ей совсем не хотелось огорчать Джинни. Она не боялась, что Джинни рано или поздно узнает о скотском поведении своего брата, но Гермионе не хотелось, чтобы та чувствовала себя виноватой, пока она в отлучке. 

Запечатывая очередное письмо, как раз после разговора с близнецами, Гермиона и сама уже не думала о сплетнях и колкостях, которые ей и до этого ежедневно приходилось терпеть. Она думала лишь о том, сколько новых источников тепла она открыла за последний месяц. Она думала о теплых дружеских словах поддержки, о молчаливой солидарности и сочувствии, о нелепых шапочках Луны, о вкусностях, которые домовые эльфы теперь регулярно оставляли на её прикроватной тумбочке, о стуке клюва посыльной совы, которая будила её по утрам, о шершавом пергаменте, источавшем аромат морозной ночи. И, конечно, о россыпи звёзд на щеках своей любимой девушки.


End file.
